


A Dance

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

Blaise surveyed the ballroom with dark eyes filled with boredom. Everyone was still milling around dance floor, blatting at each other like sheep. No one was dancing yet.

Then his gaze found someone who looked equally as bored, and slightly lost as well. His schoolmate, Pansy, leaned against a wall, beautiful and alone.

He moved silently to her side, offering his hand, and raised an eyebrow at her surprise. “You’ve never asked me to dance before.”

“You’ve never seemed to want to dance with me before.” Draco had always been there before.

She took his hand. Draco wasn’t here now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2006 Winter Drabble challenge.


End file.
